


Save Your Kisses For me

by Hanajimasama



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, kiss requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: A lot of fluff scenarios about kissing.
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Reader, Charlotte Cracker/Original Character(s), Coby (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s), Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Reader, Eustass Kid/Reader, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader, Rocinante/reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 201





	1. Silent Passion

**Silent Passion**

To see Rocinante without his intense makeup was rare and only occured on an island far away from the prying eyes of his live wire brother. It was equally strange to see him without his huge fur coat but today he wore a crisp white shirt with a love heart print, a pastel pink blazer, white dress trousers and a loafers to match the blazer. You two had managed to escape to a quiet little island under the marine’s care so Doflamingo wouldn’t step so carelessly into this port. Giving you two some well overdue time alone. It was so peaceful and you felt so at ease with Rocinante by your side, his arm draped over your shoulder holding you against him as you walked through the sunny seaside market. Just two innocent lovers out on a date.

One thing didn’t change however: his clumsiness. He tripped over his own feet, a vegetable cart, a small child, a dog and apparently the deceptively flat paving. Slumping down at the edge of a stone fountain, he sighed loudly “I’m such an idiot.” wiping off the ice cream he had just dropped down his not so white shirt.

You couldn’t help but chuckle and moved to push some of his thick blonde hair out of his eyes, smiling at him warmly “you’re my adorable idiot.” you said in comfort, leaning forward to kiss him gently on the lips. Rocinante stared at you with the biggest grin across his face and his cheeks glowing crimson. He was so sweet and kind and a little goofy but you loved every aspect of him. This time he moved closer placing one hand on your thigh and the other cupping your beautiful face as he captured your lips in a much more passionate kiss. His devil fruit power nulled all the sounds and activities around you both. He just wanted to focus on his love and the warmth of your kisses. You clutched his shirt tightly as he deepened the kiss sliding his tongue into your mouth like a snake on the hunt. Times like this were so few and far between. You had to make the most. His clumsiness seemingly vanished as he kissed you hungrily, he stopped momentarily to draw breath and to look into your dazed eyes before claiming your lips again.

With his powers silencing the world around you, you both failed to hear someone shouting warning you both about-

The fountain.

The large fountain you were sitting at the edge of had a different effect that went off every few hours and it just so happened whilst you were deeply engaged in each other. The water rained down on you like a sudden storm. Both shrieking from the sudden cold. You couldn’t help but laugh, you were both soaked to the bone, Rocinante’s hair was blinding him completely as he slowly rose to his feet. 

“I swear I bring the bad luck w-” he couldn’t even finish his sentence as he slipped backwards, you reached to grab his hand but the sharp height distance sent you tumbling into the fountain with him. You sat up in the fountain and slowly succumbed to laughter. Rocinante sighed again pushing his hair back before chuckling “It can’t all be bad luck if I get to see you smile so much.” 

“I should be glad you weren’t wearing your lipstick,” you chuckled, helping him to his feet successfully this time “Or I’d be wearing it.”

Rocinante smirked and stole one last kiss ignoring the horde of gossiping onlookers “I’m saving that for later~” he purred quietly into your ear making you blush. “Come on my sweet. Before we catch cold.” he teased as he tripped majestically out of the fountain. 


	2. Raindrops

The rain was something that didn’t bother either of you. The Wano Kuni was beautiful, and amidst all the chaos you got to spend some quality time with Zoro: after you found him that is. He was sitting waiting under an old wooden shrine trying to wait out the rain, a jug of sake in his hand.

“Here you are,” you said with a playfully sigh holding the umbrella over him “What are you even doing out here? The base is the other way- you know don’t answer that.” Zoro rose to his feet and joined you under the umbrella, trailing his rough calloused fingers over yours that gripped the handle firmly. 

“I’ll hold it,” he stated, taking the umbrella from your grasp. Immidentanly Zoro started walking in the wrong direction. 

“NO!” you hooked your arm on his and tugged him in the correct direction “this way, come on.” you chuckled. It was already so late. The moon hung high in the night sky peeking out behind rain clouds. The constant rain drowned out most of the sounds around you. Zoro’s sandals could just be heard over the driving rain. You glanced up at him, his eye focused on the road before him. The Wano Kuni attire suited him extremely well. White might not have been the best choice for a man who had a habit of drawing his sword at any given moment. Your eyes kept falling to his exposed chest and the long scar trailed across it which was delicately framed with the blue trim of the kimono like some expensive work of art. 

You felt a gaze upon you, glancing up sheepishly Zoro was looking down at you with a smug grin on his lips. “Enjoying the view?” he asked with a light chuckle. You looked away quickly with a blush on your cheeks. Zoro stopped walking using his free hand to pull you close to him. “My beautiful princess.” he whispered into your ear. His hand moved to your chin tilting it up so he could gaze into your eyes. “I missed you.” he mumbled, leaning in to capture your lips in a gentle kiss, as you part to take in the soft longing look in his eye. Slipping your arms around his neck you pulled him in for another kiss, this time with more passion. His hand resting on your lower back as you curved into him as he towered over you deepening the kiss. You felt like you were having an illicit affair with your personal samurai. The rain acting as a curtain hiding your amorous affections from the world. Just you and your beloved samurai, nothing else mattered at this point.


	3. Breath again

Winter islands always made you feel at ease. You didn’t particularly enjoy being cold but it reminded you of him and simply thinking of him was enough to kindle the fire in your heart. Kuzan wasn’t always around even before his leave from the marines. Now he was away even more. And on some days when the loneliness stabbed at you like hundreds of icy cold knives it was difficult to conjure that warming feeling. Wrapping the long blue scarf he had bought you one year as a valentine’s gift around your neck, you headed out into the bitter cold. The wind nipped at your ears as you walked up the slope beside your little cottage. Approaching the top of the cliff the wind whistled around you loudly, almost pulling you over. Shivering you pulled the scarf further around your face. Walking across the freshly fallen snow you sat down on the wooden bench that overlooked the ocean. 

You enjoyed coming up here when Kuzan was away, it made you feel just a little closer to him, staring out at that endless ocean that he was sailing across somewhere. You shivered against and leant back slouching on the bench, sighing deeply. Sometimes it wasn’t enough. You just wanted to see him again. 

The slow ebb and flow of the waves lulled you softly, your eyelids closing almost in sync with the waves as sleep slowly started to take over you, regardless of the cold weather.

You didn’t hear the crunch of footprints in the snow behind you, or as they approached you. 

“Hmm, this is where you were.” You jolted awake at the sound of someone’s deep gravelly voice. Glancing up you saw Kuzan peering down at you. 

“Kuzan!” You jumped onto the bench to breach the height difference between you and turned to face him throwing your arms excitedly around his neck “I missed you my little snowman.” You smiled burying your face into his neck.

“And you my snowflake” he chuckled back. Pulling away slightly to take in the delightful features of his face for a moment before kissing him deeply. Kuzan wasted no time in wrapping his arms around you pulling you closer. How long had it been? Too long. Much too long. Your hands threaded themselves into his curly dark hair, scratching at his scalp gently making him growl at the sensation. He bit your bottom lip to let his tongue slip into your mouth to dance passionately with your own tongue. His breath was naturally cold because of his devil fruit power and it always caught you off guard but it was so strangely refreshing. The temperature difference in your mouths made the kiss so much more alluring. At one point you swore you could see steam coming from your mouth. He moaned into the kiss as your warm breath tickled his lips which made him deepen the kiss further, seaking out that long forgotten warmth.

By the time you both parted you were panting like you had done an intense workout. Kuzan had a playful smirk on his lips and kissed you once more softly before joining you on the bench. You sat back down and shuffled next to him leaning against him happily 

“I really missed you.” You said again looking down at your feet, Kuzan kissed the top of your head and took your hand in his larger one. 

“I’ll be around a little longer this time.” He announced quietly glancing up at the sky as snow started to fall quietly “I’m sorry I made you wait so long.”


	4. Shambles around you

You knew he was going to come back eventually but with the way the Grand line worked, it wasn’t always going to be so easy. Law had been away for what felt like months. You missed him something awful. Bepo hugs made things a little better but they weren’t hugs from Law. You were in Zou with Bepo and the crew awaiting Law’s arrival. It didn’t didn’t seem real. After all this time you would get to see him again. The sweet yet grumpy doctor. The one you had to forcefully drag to bed to sleep most days. Your stomach was doing somersaults as you paced around the mink’s camp. 

You heard an unfamiliar voice first which was followed by the deep voice of your captain. All of the crew jumped at the sound of Law’s voice and you all hurried to greet him. “This is my crew.” He said nonchalantly, which made the crew quite upset.

“Law!“ you called out suddenly as he went to walk away. He stopped walking and glanced over his shoulder.

You smiled at him nervously, you wanted to run up and hug him and smother him with kisses but not only were you in front of your crew but also the Straw Hat’s and Law wasn’t big on public displays of affection at the best of times. Law glanced at you with a trademark smirk that made your heart beat far faster than it should. His gaze didn’t move from you and nor yours from him. Like an unheard song had started playing you both moved towards each other one step at a time. You couldn't stop looking at his lips, the ones you longed to taste again, the goatee you wanted to feel scratch against your chin. You both stopped moving forward and reached out for one another so painfully slowly. You wanted to move faster but you couldn’t physically make your body listen. Your hands trailed his jawline, scratching that sweet little goatee as his hand slid around your waist. Not a word was exchanged as your eyes told a thousand words. Your lips slowly connect, first so briefly it was like an electric shock and made your lips tingle. The second deeper. The third with a deep uncontrollable lust, you thought he might have bruised your lips but what did you care at this point? His rough lips. The passion he only showed when you were alone? His tongue that eagerly explored your mouth. 

Reluctantly you parted breathing heavily, you stared deeply into his eyes and stole another quick kiss, pulling his hat over his eyes “Don’t be gone so long next time! And call us!” You scolded playfully. Law mumbled something and then shot a glare at the crew behind you who were whistling and cheering happily.


	5. Cooking up Romance

Life on the Sunny was never quiet. With an energetic captain like Luffy it was difficult for those quiet days to stay as such. On one such day when the wind gently rolled across the sails but made no effort to move the ship forward. Everyone seemed calm. Luffy and Usopp were fishing, Franky in his workshop tinkering away, Zoro was training, Chopper was in the med bay making medicine, Brook happily played a merry tune to keep everyone’s spirits high and Robin and Nami were sitting chatting under a parasol. That left you and the delightful cook. 

Sanji was ecstatic about having a little down time. He had made sure everyone had adequate snacks and refreshments. He had set up a little table in the aquarium complete with afternoon tea.

“My sweet darling,” he smiled pulling the chair out for you to sit down, he poured your tea and went to serve you the desserts. 

“Sanji, pudding. Sit down.” you scolded playfully “I can serve myself. Sit down and enjoy it.” you said with a sweet smile. Sanji’s cheeks went red, he had a big heart and loved women in general but when he was around you he was giddy and sometimes clumsy, his heart belonged to you. “It’s rare we get a moment alone,” you reminded him, helping yourself to a cream scone “And I don’t have to fight Luffy for food.” you laughed. 

Sanji reached across the table to take your hand in his lacing your fingers together “I cherish every moment I get to spend with you.” he said lifting your hand to his lips to kiss it gently “I love you dearly.” he announced with a goofy smile on his face. 

The peacefulness of the aquarium really set the scene for a romantic date. Just the two of you in your own little world. 

“SANJI! SANJI! I’M HUNGRY!” he heard Luffy shout loudly. Sanji groaned and ran a hand across his face “SSAAANJI!” the sound of impatient footsteps came hurtling towards the aquarium as the door was practically kicked open. “SANJI! I’m hungry!-” Luffy noticed the tray of cakes “no fair!-”

“I will make you something! Now go wait!” Sanji snapped trying to heard Luffy away from the assortment of cakes 

“We caught a seaking! I want Sashimi!” Luffy announced running off excitedly. “USOPP! SANJI IS GOING TO MAKE SASHIMI!” 

Sanji ran his hand through his hair, it was good whilst it lasted. “Sorry, this always happens,” he sighed “I just wanted to spend more time with you,” he pouted childishly “Some times-”

You stepped forward grabbing his tie pulling him down to meet your lips in a kiss “You wouldn’t have it any other way and you know it.” you smiled scratching his chin like a puppy, Sanji’s whole face was flushed with a smile fast spreading across his face “the kitchen is your kingdom.” you kissed him again hearing his soft little moan, he rested his hands on your hips and let you take full control of the kiss, opening his mouth to let you further your passion. His hands slowly trailed up your back as you deepened the kiss until you both reluctantly parted “you know I love your cooking the best.” you said with a grin, you kissed him once more and straightened his tie “now go before Luffy eats everything in the pantry again.” Sanji wrapped his arms around you quickly, savouring your warmth, uttering many ‘I love you’s’ before he hurried off. 


	6. Salty Kisses

Dressrosa had been a complete nightmare. It had taken a nosedive severely quickly. Doflamingo had revealed himself to not be the saviour people had thought he was. The birdcage had sent an uncontrollable wave of chaos over the kingdom. You had lost contact with your captain in the first few hours of being on Dressrosa. Though your reunion with Law was very unexpected when you saw him crash through a window with Luffy and one very noticeable difference: his arm. He was missing one. What happened? 

You had no time to run to him. You had to fight off hordes of pirates and try to not to die. Though Doflamingo had other plans finding you in the midst of the battles. He planned to use you to lure out Law. You were going to make him pay for harming your precious captain. As ever changing as the ocean, Luffy swept in like a tsunami and took over quickly. Still no chance to look for Law.

Once the cries of victory echoed over the kingdom you knew it was over. Dolfamingo was defeated and you moved your aching body the fastest you could in search of Law. Panting heavily as you staggered through the streets until you found Law sat propped up against a building looking more tired than normal. 

“LAW!” he glanced up as you stumbled over your own feet landing on your knees by his side. You breathed a sigh of relief when you saw his arm well attached “Oh thank goodness. Are you hurt? No- of course you are- Oh- I-” you stopped rambling when you noticed Law had pulled his hat over his eyes and tears could be seen pouring from beneath it. “Law?” you asked softy resting a hand on his trying to see under his fluffy hat. 

“It’s nothing.” he replied with a sharp crack in his voice. You pushed his hat up and smiled at him warmly. Never had you seen your captain cry and it was breaking your heart. “I thought- I was going to lose someone precious again.” he explained quietly. He couldn’t stop the tears rolling down his face. Shuffling a little closer you cupped his face, turning it towards you and gently kissed the tears away from his face. Gingerly he raised his good arm and slipped it around you pulling you closer, letting you decorate his face with soft wet little kisses. He burrowed his face into your shoulder. “Don’t leave.” he mumbled.

“I’m not going anywhere,” you cooed kissing the top of his head, “Don’t you be running off into danger again.” you warned,

“I can’t promise that.” he said looking up at you with a weary smile,

“Turning into Luffy now are you?” you chuckled dipping to kiss his nose “Now can you be a good patient for a change?” you were met with silence making you shake your head “that’s a no then.” Both unable to move any further, you fell asleep against each other until help came. Your fingers laced together, like sleeping otters frightened to drift away from one another.


	7. Lost in Emotions

Of all the spaces you could have been trapped in. A small storage cupboard on the Sunny with Zoro was the last place you wanted to be.

“Don’t move,” Zoro ordered quietly trying to fold his arms across his chest but coupled with his three swords, you and the already small room wouldn’t allow it, “This is your fault.” You elbowed him in the stomach in reatalion.

“You were the one stealing food from the pantry.” You argued back, “you know how Sanji gets where food is concerned.” You reminded bitterly. 

“Yeah but he won’t hit you.” Zoro said flatly.

“So I’m your shield? Charming.” You huffed standing on his foot making him quietly hiss “I didn’t know you were so scared of Sanji,” you added with a mocking tone.

“Hey now!” He growled leaning in closer to you to try and quiet you, his sudden movement had knocked a box which hit him in the back sending him off balance. His hands landed either side of your head as he stopped himself completely falling. 

T-to close. You thought in panic. He was dangerously close to your face, your heart was beating so fast in your chest you were convinced Zoro could hear it. This could go horribly wrong.

“Now look what you’ve done.” You grumbled trying to look away. 

“Now see-“ another box that had been teetering on the edge of the same shelf finally gave in to gravity and fell on top of the other box balancing on Zoro’s back, he dropped suddenly, his lips grazing yours.   
You were shocked. Standing rigid against the wall. Zoro’s cheeks suddenly looked a little pink. He was probably embarrassed by that turn of events. You were not expecting his response. Shrugging the boxes of his back, letting them clatter loudly on the floor, he closed the gap between you. Letting his lips press against yours this time with certainty. He parted ever so briefly checking for approval in your eyes. The moment you nodded your head ever so slightly, Zoro kissed you again with a sudden overwhelming lust.   
You were certain such things didn’t interest him, just his training and his swords. Yet, here he was. Kissing you like you were water and he, a man dying of thirst. 

“I thought you were above emotions?” You teased playfully as you broke the kiss a little out of breath. 

He snorted in defiance and kissed your lips quickly.   
“Kiss me properly then you fool,” You grabbed the collar of his kimono and deepened the kiss, making the usually stoic swordsman growl happily. 

Meanwhile outside the cupboard.

“Should we stop them?” Usopp asked, looking at Sanji whose spirit had long left his body. Sanji screamed loudly and almost tore the door of it’s hinges. 

“MARIMO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” He shrieked “First you steal food and now you steal precious kisses?! I’ll kill ya!”


	8. Red light, Red Lipstick

On the rare occasion you were on land and Kid wasn’t destroying everything in a two foot radius, the crew could have a somewhat normal time in the towns. That was usually until someone: normally kid, drank too much and started a fight. Tonight was an even rarer event. You managed to coerce your hot headed captain to go to bed after consuming one too many bottles of rum. The downside to this situation was that you had to make it across town with one intoxicated Kid whilst the others stayed to enjoy a pleasant albeit loud night out. 

“Come on Kid,” you said trying to usher him through the thankfully empty streets. Kid half leaning on you, half wanting to walk on his own two feet so you never knew when to try and hold him up which nearly sent both of you flying. 

He slung his arm over your shoulder and with his hand tilted your face up to him as he dipped clumsily to kiss you forcefully working his tongue into your mouth, you pulled away quickly. 

“You can wait until the ship.” You scolded him and tried to encourage him to walk more. But it was apparent Kid was in his overly affectionate mode, which meant he wanted attention and now. He growled and kissed at your cheek and tried to get to your lips again. You managed to shirk off his advances until you got to the Victoria Punk. 

He started to get impatient and whirled you around half way up the gangplank and kissed you roughly and sloppily. 

“Kid, seriously. Not here. If we fall off this. I’m not fishing you out the harbour.” You snapped almost dragging him the rest of the way back onto the ship. Once safely on deck Kid recognised he was now permitted to kiss you, however and wherever he wanted too. His lips connected with yours in seconds. You were certain that his lipstick was all over your face by now but you didn’t mind: you kind of liked it. 

You appeased him now, kissing him back just as feverishly, grabbing onto his long fluffy coat. Kid rested his good arm on your lower back and started to walk towards his cabin, not breaking your connection for a moment. Kid growled into the kiss as he full on kneed the stair railing, lifting you up by your bottom as he ascended the stairs to his room. Fumbling with the door slamming it behind him. Shrugging off his coat, which he stumbled on seconds later. He kicked the edge of the bed before falling onto the bed, careful not to crush you. This was his domain now.

“Red really is your colour.” He grinned, licking his lips as he got a good look at your face which was smeared with his favourite lipstick. Now he was sober. 


	9. Messing with the Law

Law was a mystery most of the time. He kept things very private especially where his plans were concerned. You all knew he did it for your well being. If by some horrible twist of fate one or all of you were captured you’d have no information to give and that gave Law hope that you’d all be safe. 

But it didn’t stop you worrying about him. 

“I’ll be away for a while. I don’t know how long.” He explained stepping off the Polar Tang with a large rucksack over his shoulder. 

“Captain.” Bepo sniffled, pouncing on Law “Do you have to leave?” he cried nuzzling his face affectionately. 

“Yes. Just follow my instructions and it’ll be fine.” he said without a hint of emotion. Law wasn’t a touchy person and certainly not in front of the rest of the crew. He glanced at you and tugged his hat over his dark eyes “I won’t be in contact you’ll just have to trust me.” He turned away from you without another word. Which broke your heart.

_ Did he have to go alone? Did he not trust you? _

You reached out to grab his hand in both of yours “Do you really have to go alone?” you asked your voice cracked as you fought off the tears, you didn’t want him to go, to be alone. “We’re a team right? Don’t you trust us?”

Slowly he turned back to you, he lifted his hand to touch your cheek softly closing the gap between you. Dipping to kiss you ever so briefly it left you wondering if it had even happened. He bit his lip, pulling you close against him feeling the curvature of your body against his. Your eyes met for a split second and the shared painful heartache spurred on another kiss, this time deeper and more passionate. Completely ignoring the crew that stood in quiet shock. Your hands slid up his chest, over his shoulders and up the back of his neck, knocking his hat off giving you access to his soft ebony locks. You felt his hands tremble against you, he did care, he was just terrible at showing it. Smiling into the kiss you fought for dominance tongues almost jousting back and forth. You didn’t want it to end. The scratch of his goatee, the taste of his lip, the slight smell of medicinal herbs that clung to his clothes. When you parted you were both breathless. Law burrowed his head in the crook of your neck letting you stroke the back of his neck softly. 

“I’d take you with me but I can’t put you in danger. Not with who I’m tangling with, I can’t lose someone else.” he mumbled into your skin. 

“Please be safe and come back in one piece.” you pleaded, nuzzling his hair affectionately “I’ll miss you.”

“Me too.” he held you tighter, unwilling to pull away from your warmth. Who knew when he’d be able to hold you again, he had to make the most of it.

“So will we!” Penguin announced, finally reminded you both of their presence. Law tensed but had little time to react as Bepo initiated a group hug.

He would be back eventually. But not soon enough.


	10. doctor doctor

Marco yawned as he poured over various medical charts. There were a lot of crew, which meant a lot to keep track of and then with Whitebeard as well, it was never ending paperwork, tests and charts. But he didn’t hate it, it was his duty as a doctor to make sure everyone was fighting fit. A knock at the door didn’t make him look up from the neatly stacked paperwork.

“Marco?” You said touching his shoulder making him jump, you smiled at him holding up a tray of food. “Thatch sent you something to eat, since you haven’t come out of this room in like 6 hours.” You said with a playful frown “I shouldn’t have to remind the doctor to eat.”

He removed his glasses and stretched “I know I’m sorry. I get lost in work.”

“I’m aware of that.” You chuckled, slipping your arms over his shoulders leaning round to kiss his cheek softly “I’m part of the break committee” you whispered into his ear before peppering kisses up and down his neck, earning a rewarding sigh from his lips.

  
  


“I still-“ the words stopped in his throat, as your fingers trailed his neck slowly tilting his head up so you could deliver an upside down kiss “-a little break wouldn’t hurt,” he said a smirk sliding onto his lips. Trying to find your lips as he fell out of his chair, you pushed his white doctor's coat and shirt off in the same motion leaving it on the floor behind him. He slipped his hands around your waist dipping to find your lips hungrily. Guiding you backwards towards one of the empty beds, barely parting from your sweet lips. Moaning into the kiss as your hands ghosted his sides where he was quite ticklish. 

There was a loud clatter as you backed into a dolley of surgical instruments, fortunately nothing sharp. Manoeuvring around the small metal table, Marco moved to kiss your neck nipping affectionately. You gasped loudly as you slipped over a pile of books that Marco had probably forgotten to move, he managed to catch you quickly “I should move those.” He said with a sigh lifting you completely onto the bed that sat just behind them. “Better.” Crawling over you, he kissed you passionately and happily uninterrupted. He moved back to kissing your neck.

You kissed the top of his head and ran your fingers through his soft blonde hair, his whole body shuddered and burrowed his face into the crook of your neck, wrapping his arms around you like a koala. You knew his weakness. He loved having his hair played with and it was almost like a snooze button. The minute you started stroking it he’d be putty in your hands, and sleep would quickly take over him. He grumbled into your skin as you traced little patterns on the back of his head “Sleep my sweet little doctor.” You cooed kissing the top of his head again. He yawned and snuggled in cozily. In moments he was fast asleep in your arms. You looked at the mess you’d left in your wake, you’d help him tidy later. Getting this man to take a damn break was difficult but if you got to cuddle like this more often you couldn’t complain too much. 


	11. Crumbs

“Cracker,” he looked away stubbornly “My sweet crumb-“ he grumbled further 

“I don’t need it,” he mumbled, wrapping his arms around her before leaning in for a kiss but she pulled away “Sugar cookie?” That hurt, she never pulled away from him.

“No. No kisses. You promised you’d start looking after your skin-“

“I have, I used that body cream stuff..” he argued “The one that smelt like chocolate.”

“The lip stuff too.” Michelle scolded with a sigh “Will you let me do it?” She asked, Cracker hummed for a moment and nodded, letting Michelle shuffle onto his lap unscrewing a little jar containing something that looked like sand, he scrunched up his nose at the strange stuff, making Michelle chuckle “I don’t know why you’re so opposed to it. It’s literally just a sugar scrub and this one is cookie flavoured.” She smiled scooping a little out with her finger “Now sit still.” She ordered playfully: what a child he was being. “Open your mouth a little.” She applied the sand-like scrub across his bottom lip first, gently rubbing it in circular motions “There go, not so bad is it?” She hummed scooping out a little more since he had quite big lips. 

Cracker felt his body tingling. What a strange sensation this was. Having her dainty little fingers trail his lips so thoroughly and gently, watching focus deeply on his lips. His heart was pounding in his chest. The sweet commander thought he had it under control until she moved onto his upper lip cupping his chin carefully so she could apply it easier. He swallowed the lump in his throat trying to keep his lust under control but as her fingers slid all the way around his lips so slowly, he felt his chest tighten. He tilted her chin up towards him and pressed his lips with an overwhelming desire. Wasting no time in sliding his tongue past her soft cookie flavoured lips, swallowing her sweet moans as he explored her mouth eagerly and used his other hand to hold her closer to his bare chest. Pulling away allowing Michelle to finally gasp for air, he licked his lips off the remaining scrub dipping to kiss her much softer this time “It wasn’t so bad. You’re my favourite cookie though.” He purred against her lips “I think I’m going to need help applying this stuff.” Cracker added nipping at her neck playfully “I’m no good with stuff like this.”

Michelle laughed, pushing his purple fringe aside so she could plant a kiss to his forehead “I guess I’ll just have to help you with that then won’t I?” She said with a sigh “I have a few different flavours, what shall we use next time?”

“Whatever you chose, it won’t be as sweet as your lips, my little sugar cookie.” Cracker grinned pulling her into a tight hug, resting his head on her small shoulder. Who knew having someone applying lip scrub could be so weirdly alluring.


	12. Forever yours

Having Coby back after so long was so relaxing. Being in different sections meant Coby was often away with Garp and you waited ages to see him and even then it was fleeting.

Your fingers laced together as you walked through the marine port. The sun shining brightly in the sky, a cool breeze flowed in from the sea. Coby’s laugh was like music to your ears. How much more perfect could the day get? You half expected a marine to interrupt and call him away any moment now.

“It’s good to have you back.” You said leaning against him, closing your eyes smiling softly. 

“Shall we head to that little cape?” Coby asked, “so we can be alone?” 

You grinned and nodded excitedly “good idea. Takes longer for them to whisk you away again.”

Heading out of the port and down a little dirt path towards a much quieter section of the beach. 

Then the heavens opened.

“It’s so cold!” You cried out as you both ran across the rocky path leading down onto the actual beach “shelter!” You dove into a little cave at the base of the cliff. “Well that came out of nowhere” you sighed, wringing out your hair and the bottom of your dress. Coby shivered and wiped his glasses dry. “So much for the sun.” you sighed, turning to Coby who looked a little distance “Coby?”

  
  


“Coop...I…” He looked down at his feet, his head hung low “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m away so much...and-” his hands curled into balls as he spoke “I’m sorry you’re left here waiting for me...I feel horrible leaving you behind..sometimes I think maybe you should find-”

“My sweet darling,” you smiled softly, stepping forward taking one of his hands, lacing your fingers together slowly, “Coby kiss me,” you half demanded, your voice almost a sigh. These sort of things still caught him off guard, as his cheeks grew red and his eyes blinked quickly. Gaining his composure, he reached to tilt your face up to look up at him. He took in every beautiful feature of your face before leaning in until your lips connected. Coby sighed on impact, closing his eyes in a state of bliss. Letting his hands slowly snake around your body pulling you closer to him. The kiss was gentle, slow but so passionate. Slipping your arms around his neck deeping the next kiss. 

“I’ll wait for you forever.” You whispered against his lips “There’s no one I would rather give my love to.”

Coby smiled brightly, his eyes glossing with tears as he rested his forehead against yours “I love you so much.” 

  
  


_ Buruburu _

You both looked at each other with a sigh “they can wait.” you said with a grin, “I barely get to see you.” you pouted, going in for another kiss. Despite being soaked and freezing, the heart from these kisses was enough to keep you warm. 


End file.
